1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to providing effective demulsifier additives having good resistance to water washout prepared by reaction of polyoxyalkylenediamines with carboxylic acids, such as abietic acid and to oil compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Much effort has been directed to providing oil systems of improved demulsifying effectiveness, water washout resistance and thermal and oxidative stability in order that the life and effectiveness of lubricating and circulating oils in the presence of these systems are increased, corrosion problems eliminated or reduced in severity and the mechanical failure of machines attributable to the resultant inadequate lubrication avoided.
In most lubricant environments it is highly important that emulsions comprising oil and water be inhibited or if once formed be broken in order that the lubricants may do their intended job. Oil and water emulsions tend to reduce the lubricity characteristics of the lubricant as well as increase the corrosion of metal surfaces with which they come in contact.
It is known that nitrogen containing compounds can act as demulsifiers. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,564 wherein a compound comprising the reaction product of an alkenylsuccinic anhydride or acid and an aniline-aldehyde resin or the product of the alkenylsuccinic anhydride and an aromatic triazole are useful demulsifiers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,310 relates to phosphorous containing compounds known to have demulsifying properties. However, the instant compounds have not been disclosed or suggested by the prior art as demulsifying agents.